lanadelreyfandomcom-20200213-history
Norman Fucking Rockwell! (album)
|Artist = Lana Del Rey}} Norman Fucking Rockwell is the sixth studio album and fifth major-label studio album by Lana Del Rey, set for release in early 2019. Background On January 28, 2018, on the red carpet of the 60th Annual Grammy Awards where Del Rey's previous effort Lust for Life, released 8 months prior, was up for nomination for Best Pop Vocal Album, Del Rey spoke to Pitchfork about a new track "Bartender" that didn't "belong to a record yet". On February 8, 2018, at Ryan Seacrest Foundation, Del Rey composed a small ukelele song with four chords titled "Starry Eyed". She promised to finish this song and to dedicate it to the foundation. On February 16, 2018, at a show in San Diego revealed the title of a song "Sylvia", inspired by writer Sylvia Plath, indicating she had been working on a new project. The song is now retitled "Sylvia Plath." At the end of the next month, March 30, Del Rey posted a short video to Instagram of her singing "Happiness Is a Butterfly" which she described as her "new song". On May 10, 2018, an unknown song was played in the background of her sister, Chuck's Instagram story.Lana Del Rey song playing on Chuck Grant's Instagram story Throughout early 2018, Del Rey was photographed with multiple musicians such as Marina (formerly Marina and the Diamonds) and Jack Antonoff on February 26,Lana Del Rey with MarinaLana Del Rey with Marina and Jack Antonoff Marina, Florence and the Machine and FKA Twigs on March 7,Lana Del Rey with Marina, Florence and the Machine and FKA Twigs and Wiz Khalifa on March 19,Lana Del Rey with Wiz Khalifa leading to speculation that any or all of the musicians could be featured on her upcoming project. Upon the release of "Mariners Apartment Complex", radio DJ Annie Mac asked "Is this from a bigger project? Are you seeing an album coming out of these sessions?" to which Del Rey confirmed that she had an album saying "We have a collection of songs that I've sequenced and I really love." On September 18, 2018, during an interview with Zane Lowe on Beats 1 Radio, Del Rey premiered "Venice Bitch". During the interview, Del Rey announced that the album will be titled Norman Fucking Rockwell and will have 11 tracks. The information was also confirmed by an article from The Fader.Hussein, Wandera (September 18, 2018) "Lana Del Rey announces Norman Fucking Rockwell album, shares “Venice Bitch”" She also announced the title track during the interview. Del Rey came up with the title for the record in March. During an Instagram live on December 30, 2018, Del Rey expressed her desire to release a song on January 8, 2019, but was unsure. She also confirmed that the album is done and mastered and went on to describe it as "deeply introspective" and on "some sad girl shit". Production Production for the album was handled by Jack Antonoff, marking the first time Del Rey had collaborated with the musician. Antonoff and Del Rey started working in January 2018, and by the following March, Del Rey explained she knew the record would be nearly ready by Labor Day. When asked how she got the point of wanting to make the record with Antonoff, Del Rey explained: : “That was such a happy accident for me, I knew Jack Antonoff seven years ago when we were both making records at the same time with Emile [Haynie] - he was in fun. - but I didn't really reconnect with him until January 2018, and he was like "We should definitely sit down and just start doing stuff". I told him I had three songs that I already liked for a new record, that I wasn't really writing music, and we sat down at his studio in New York and I mean he kind of started everything, 'cause he would just play chords for hours, and like, he's so good at piano, some of the stuff he writes, like, just melodically, is really - it's kind of classical - and in my case it ended up turning more folky. He made it really easy for me to just riff over everything he was doing, and in our first week I had two songs I just thought were maybe like two of the best songs I had written. He just has a lot of truth in him.” In regards to Antonoff's production history being mainly pop oriented, Del Rey explained that when meeting him for the first time she was "expected to get in there with Antonoff and for him to have like all of these four-to-the-floor beats already like mixed and produced" however was surprised that he sat at a piano and started playing chords which Del Rey felt had a "cheery, Sgt. Pepper-y feel". Del Rey was so impressed by the chord progressions he was playing that she recounted: : “For the first few months I worked with Antonoff, he would play me like 5 chords in a row that would end up becoming a new song each time and I would ask him like - I would legitimately ask him - "are you sure I'm allowed to have this? Like, do you not wanna save that progression for yourself?" and he thought that was hilarious he was like "No, I've been dying to like meet you and give you this".” Sound and writing When asked about the creative path Del Rey wanted to go down with the album, Del Rey explained the album was "in the vein of a Laurel Canyon sound" but that the album had "transformed a little bit because there are some surf elements to some of the songs". She clarified the album was not "really surf-y like Dick Dale" but featured a lot of electric guitars with a little Red Hot Chili Peppers influence. Artwork It is speculated that the cover art will be shot by Del Rey's sister Chuck but it has not been confirmed. On December 30, 2018, Del Rey confirmed the album cover was shot but was uncertain on using it as her manager didn't allow it. She continued that she has another idea in mind and is planning on shooting it soon, while also confirming that it will not be shot by previous and frequent collaborator, Neil Krug. Release When asked about her new record, Del Rey explained "I don't think album will be out until the top of 2019 just because I actually am working on a little book of poetry. I think I'm just going to self publish it and put it out before hand." On November 3, 2018, RMF Classic Radio reported that Norman Fucking Rockwell would be released at the end of March, 2019. The station added that album will have 11 tracks and a lot of electric guitar'','' which Del Rey confirmed during her interview with Zane Lowe, however no announcement from any of Del Rey's official channels backed up their claim. On December 5, 2018, MTV UK also reported the album would be out on March 29, 2019; again with no followed official confirmation.MTV Confirms the release date of the album Singles On September 7, 2018, Del Rey announced on her Instagram and Twitter profiles the first single to be released from the album would be - "Mariners Apartment Complex", to be released on September 12.Lana Del Rey on Instagram: "Two end of summer jams for ya out next week/The first is called/Mariners Apartment Complex"Lana Del Rey on Instagram: "Mariners Apartment Complex @jackantonoff @yourgirlchuck" "Venice Bitch" was released 6 days later on September 18 as the second single from the album. Del Rey expressed interest in releasing a third single in October 2018, but was unsure as she felt it was more of a "stand-alone song" and more "serious" and "thoughtful" than fun. Tracklist Confirmed *"Mariners Apartment Complex" *"Venice Bitch" *"Norman Fucking Rockwell" *"Sylvia Plath" *"How to Disappear" Unconfirmed *"Bartender" *"Cactus" *"Happiness Is a Butterfly" *"Starry Eyed (2018 song)" *"Cinnamon" References Category:Lana Del Rey Category:Albums Category:Studio albums Category:Major-label studio albums